1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus and an image processing method for processing an image.
2. Description of the Related Art
In order to improve a quality of an image, the image may be processed. There is disclosed a technology, for example, in which roughness of an image is suppressed and sharpness is enhanced by resolving image data into a low frequency component, a middle frequency component, and a high frequency component to perform a processing (for example, see JP-A 2003-281531 (KOKAI)).